Seven Deadly Sins
by lollyberry
Summary: AU Indulgence and pleasure are sins I am told. But what I desire is unforgivable. If my brother is what I seek for pleasure and indulgence, then I Sakura Haruno, am damned to the eternal depths of hell. SasuSaku
1. Judgement

Note: Short story. My inspiration came again while mopping. Weird huh? By the way my tenses are terrible and they suck an awful lot. So I'm sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

My father left us when I was three. I have no memories of him whatsoever, nor do I want to or be reminded of that man. He ran off with some woman after two years of supposed business trips while my mother would be at home taking care me. She was not alone of course, but the hired help wasn't much company. Especially when they pitied you.

We weren't poor but we weren't vastly rich either. We were above average and were pretty well off. But after he left us, my mother began to climb the steps of the social ladder. She had become an ambitious socialite with only the intention of wealth every time she married, each man richer than the last.

It wasn't until I was nine she met someone that would last longer than three months. Not only did I get a new father, but little did I know I also inherited a brother. He was three years older than I was. When we first met, I didn't like him at all. His uncaring attitude and rude behaviour towards me and my mother screamed punk teenager when he got older. But his father I liked somewhat. He was nice to me and treated me like any father would, his little princess. Whatever his princess wanted, she got. Even though I was showered with attention, there were times I would be ignored. Including his son, my bastard of a brother.

There would be days when I wouldn't see my father or my mother for long periods of time. During that time span, I would preoccupy myself with what other rich girls would do. Shopping. Or what any other little sister would do. Annoy their older brother. Over time our relationship got better and he did eventually come to accept my mother and respect her as a person. Though would never recognize her as his mother and call her "mom".

As we got older we changed. Physically and emotionally. When I finally began to notice boys and think of them as boyfriends instead of boys that were just friends, I was fourteen. Back then I was already developing in places where there would be nothing before. My step brother was seventeen. Even when he was younger he looked older than he was. He wasn't scrawny but he wasn't extremely buff either. A good mixture between being lean and muscled was what he was. He would bring girlfriends home and be done with them in less than a week. Sex was all he wanted. When he got what he desired he would get rid of her just as quickly as she came.

By the time I was fifteen, I lost my virginity. Nothing romantic, doing it in my friend's parents' bedroom. It wasn't great but in what position was I in back then to say that. I was inexperienced and to me at that moment it was the best thing that had happened so far. And from then on, I too was like my brother. Disposing boyfriends like worn clothing, wanting purely only pleasure and nothing more. At sixteen my step brother had left home for school. Coming home for holidays were special because those were the only times we would see each other until summer break.

Every time I saw him my heart would beat a bit faster. Whenever he would talk, my eyes would only ever focus on his mouth and I would lick my lips. Wetting them, wanting to press mine against his. I would imagine his eyes slowly undressing me. See me in my naked glory lying on his navy sheets panting and screaming. Pushing himself in me and driving me over the edge. And that's when I would become hot and I would ache for him.

When he'd go away again, my door would be locked and my lights dimmed down. My own body would be on the bed, hips bucking against my own hand as I drove my fingers within myself imagining them as if they were his. Moaning his name and screaming in pleasure, fantasizing about what he could do to me. Better than what I could do to myself.

Indulgence and pleasure is a sin I am told. But what I desire is unforgivable. If my brother is what I seek for pleasure and indulgence, then I Sakura Haruno, am damned to the eternal depths of hell.


	2. Envy

_i hope you hang yourself with your h&m scarf_

_youre so skinny you should really super size the deal_

_ur so gay, katy perry_

I slammed the door shut as I climbed into my car. So far this day wasn't going as well as I had planned. Everything was a mess and nothing seemed like it could be fixed. Honestly I just wanted to go back home and veg out on the couch. Squeezing the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb I shut my eyes tightly. Great. A migraine.

Letting out a breath of air, I started the car and rolled out of the school parking lot. There were too many assignments to be done and too little time and I felt like everything was going to crash on me. Sighing for the nth time of the day I cranked the music and let it drown out my thoughts.

I don't even remember pulling my car to a stop and when I had arrived at the house. It wasn't until I spotted a familiar sleek black Mercedes parked along the circular garden in the middle of the driveway that I snapped out of my daze. Smirking, I pulled my bag out of the trunk and jogged towards the house, which was not the best of ideas since I was wearing my new black Prada suede ankle boots. Well it didn't matter. If the heel broke I could get new ones anyways.

Swinging the door open I hurried up the stairs towards my room. Throwing the heavy bag on the floor I ran to the mirror next to my make-up table. Touching up my mascara a bit and fixing my hair I smiled. No I'm not vain. Some people just like to look their best. I am no exception to that, besides who knows what might happen during the day. What if someone unexpectedly showed up at the door and I happened to look hideous at that moment. It's a well known fact that it helps to be prepared for all sorts of things.

"Hot date?"

Startled I turned around. An even bigger grin broke out across my face. Squealing I ran over to my brother and jumped up, giving him the biggest hug as if I hadn't seen him for at least a year. Truth is I saw him just last week. Party at his school, and really who wouldn't want to be at frat party. I wouldn't miss one for the world.

"Just wanted to look utterly stunning when I heard you were coming home." I said, my voice was muffled since my face was in his shirt. I held back the shivers tingling up and down my spine when he ran his hands down my back. Giving him a quick peck on the lips I trotted towards the stairs.

"So what brings you home, Sasuke?" I looked back at him. He was in one of my favourite outfits on him. His dark wash Citizen for Humanity jeans and navy Von Dutch tee shirt. "Jeez, honestly you have got to change that hair of yours. It's way over rated." I commented, my nose scrunching up a bit as I looked him up and down. "Really, those spikes look more like a bird's ass."

"Says the girl with bubblegum barf hair."

I faked a look of hurt. Well actually it wasn't fake, deep down inside, it really kind of did. Glaring at him I balled up my fist to give him a good punch of the shoulder but he beat me to it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. Instead of me colliding with his muscled chest I fell to the floor, Sasuke pinned me on the ground, stomach to the floor, my arm pulled back.

"Bastard get off of me! This fucking hurts!"

He gave a grunt and quickly flipped me over onto my back. Smirking, my brother leaned down. "Or else what?" I could feel his breath on my face. But within a second he was off and I felt lighter. The relief was short because a shrill loud shriek almost shattered my ear drums. For a moment it felt like the world had collapsed and all that was left was the aftermath of ringing through my ears to my head.

Annoyed, I turned to the source of the sound. Great. Another one. Looked like a night of hearing moans and screams of "Ride me!" and "Harder, oh dear god, harder!" I made my way to the kitchen, squeezing past Sasuke and the screaming banshee, towards to fridge. Opening the wood handled doors I helped myself to a couple slices of pizza. God, if it weren't for this stuff I think I'd go insane.

The banshee, who's name is Ami but I won't use her name because not only did she sound like a loud shrieking whore she also looked like one as well, gave me a funny look and pursed her thin lips. Sasuke's arm was loosely wrapped around her stick skinny body and guided her towards the island, helping himself to an apple.

"So," I started, chewing the cold pizza slowly. I swallowed the piece before I started talking, after all, who wanted to see what's being chewed in your mouth. Well…Naruto would, he's too weird for his own good. Who asks someone to open their mouth and show their spit covered mulched up food?

"You're Sasuke's new whore bag right?"

Her hazel eyes seemed like they were going to pop out of their sockets and before I knew it, Sasuke was restraining her from slapping me across the face.

"Oh, wait, let me put it in a tasteful way. You're his new fuck buddy."

Her skirt was obviously too short, because I could see her damn underwear and her trashy shirt with ripped lines along the back and front disgusted me. Honestly, I don't know where Sasuke picks these girls up. I mean sure they were pretty, but it was plastic pretty. The make-up they caked on was so thick you could cut it with a knife and still wouldn't mar their faces. Real life sized blow up Barbie dolls.

Wasn't I pretty enough? Did he really like chalked up clown faces? I put make-up on too but it's not to the extreme. If that's what catches attention…maybe I should do that…but no. Sasuke only likes those cheap floozies for the sex anyways.

"Sakura…" there was a warning hint in his voice and my jaw nearly dropped onto the floor. Never in a million years would Sasuke defend his fling for the week. Why the _hell_ would he start now.

"Jeez, what's gone up your ass?" I muttered as I side stepped past them, throwing my last slice of pizza in the garbage. Suddenly, I lost my appetite. Climbing up the spiraling stairs, I heard murmurs and faintly made out what the slut was saying.

"She didn't have to be so rude you know. I don't even feel like telling your family anything anymore."

Sasuke's baritone voice was harder to hear, I could only catch snippets of him saying, "We need to tell them soon." and "She didn't mean it." Curious I crept back down as quietly as possible. Their voices got louder as I approached the kitchen and pretty soon I found myself hiding behind the wine cabinet trying to eavesdrop even more on their conversation. My mouth formed into the shape of a "O" as I silently gasped in shock.

Sasuke's muscled arms were wrapped around her stickly form, forehead touching hers. He was speaking quietly to her like a lover would. Like how a man in love would speak to his wife. Like those men in those sappy romance movies. Fire burned through my belly as my eyes watched. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was afraid that they would hear because it sounded so loud in my ears.

I stood up slowly, couldn't bear to watch anymore. But I couldn't look away. Maybe it was because I've never seen my dear step-brother act this way around a girl before. Or because it was the first time I've seen such emotion and passion. But perhaps it was mostly because that girl was in my place. That not only had I been lusting for my brother but also wanted love from him. But now after all these years it was her.

Angry tears started to drip down my face, but I wiped them away with my fist. I wasn't going to cry over a boy. It was supposed to be the other way around. I've broken many hearts and continued to do so. I never cared for my counterpart, only wanted them there because they gave me pleasure. Just watching them though, made my heart pound and wrench in painful ways.

I should have left a while back but I stayed watching, now clearly visible but they obviously didn't see me. I was in a trance still staring, until Sasuke pulled back and kissed her. Long. Deep and full of passion. And while his lips were still touching hers, he glanced at me with a smirk that showed in his eyes.

And then I ran.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Wow this is so late. It's been like the longest time, like 7 or 8 months? Well, I guess you guys are kind of used to it from me now… Haha But just as a heads up, this won't be updated very often because I have school and work. And also it's my final year in high school and I need to work my ass off to get into university. (Western! Or maybe UofT…who knows…)

Hopefully it wasn't sucky and it seems kind of rushed…Sorry guys, I'll try and make it better next chapter.

And if there are any typos and etc. Sorry, and please tell me.

Love and hugs,  
Rachel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto


End file.
